Block Story
Block Story (Originally Named Blocksters Minebuilder and Tmskybox) is a role-playing video game created by Mind Blocks. In it, there are creatures that are helpful or hurtful. Some helpful creatures give you quests that you can complete. When you complete them, the requesters give you prizes. You can also build anything you can imagine! Endless worlds and many biomes will keep you exploring for hours! As of in January 30 2012 mindblocks released pictures upcoming role playing game Block Story set of release in March on April 2012 Game come out in Worldwide on Google Play In October 15 2011 Developer Paul Pacheco claimed released teaser gameplay Releases Originally planned Block Story released only May 2011 later pushed back May 27 2012 Cut in game Originally Ice Dragon Pet should added 12.0.5 Rip Christmas Theme Removed Items in Game About the Game "If you love sand box, role playing, dragon action games, Block Story is a must buy for you. Explore and build in ten expansive ecosystems where you can summon five different creatures to join you in combat. Level up, grow stronger and battle on. Cross platform compatibility also allows you to save your PC game and continue playing Block Story on our mobile versions when you are on the go." http://www.blockstory.net/ Developing Originally Big Names game Blocksters Minebuilder and Tmskybox offered instead Block Story On October 2011 Used Unity added Water and Cave on Several Months not Added Hell On December 2011 announced Mobs Quests Features *One of the top role playing games for mobile and PC *One of the top mobile and PC block building games *One of the top dragon action games for PC *Ten expansive ecosystems to build in and explore *Summon five different creatures to join you in combat *Fantasy/middle ages art style *Level up, grow stronger and battle on *Hours of quest game play and fun *MOGA mobile enhanced controller support References Trivia In February 2012 from 6 Years ago Mindblocks released Work in Progress Named Minebuilders Only Games are Made uses Paul Pacheco Developer Uses Shield Logo and Uses First Person Shooter Ted originally named Faks later renamed ted Shadow Hunter originally named Trader Aaron originally named King Ian Wizard originally named Gandalf Spider originally Named Dweller Spider Red Leaves originally named Hellish Tree Pickaxe originally named Dig in game files Stone originally named Rock Wood originally named Bark Sea Life originally Quest named Fishy Quest Trouble with Monster originally named Problems with Night Tutorial originally named Origins Hardcore originally Named Cruel Dragon Master originally named Survive with Monsters Baby Dragon originally named Dragons of Masters Viking Introduction originally named Trainer of Ted Working Metal Originally named Irons and Gold City Construction Originally named Builder of House Meat originally named Bacon Fried Meat Originally named cooked Bacon Fried Fishes originally named Cooked Salmon Dragon Lord originally named Lost of Dragons Dragon Trainer Originally named Trainer Warrior Defense Originally named Armors and Hammers Stalking Caim Originally named Vikings Friend Warrior Offense Originally named Lord of Warrior Goblin Secret originally named Stalking of Armors Final Training Originally named Growing Up Dragon Final Battle Originally named Final Defeat Final Battle Dialogue Originally Named Final Defeat Dialogue Dragon Hunting Originally named Training with Dragon Scary Giant Originally named Terrible Giant Lightning Struck Originally named Pet Ashkore Poll When Wait Update Block Story? December 24 2018 Category:Browse